Matchmaker Meilin
by The Flower Child
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day, and Meilin is sick of Sakura and Syaoran not being a couple, so she tries to set them up for the school dance! There are a few problems along the way, but she will do anything to get them together. Fluffy S+S Valentine's Day S
1. Default Chapter

MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - As promised, I made a Valentine's special. This is really sweet and CLP was always urging me to write this, so I finally got it underway and here it is! Enjoy! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - IdonotownCCSnowpleasereadmylittlestorythankyou! [What a mouthful!]  
  
*Chapter 1 - Meilin's Plan*  
  
  
"Hoe!" Kinomoto Sakura shouted. Papers flew everywhere. She had dropped her notes for class from bumping into Li Syaoran. He blushed as he helped her pick up the papers. Blushing, she stood up, looked at him, and ran away clutching her notes. Meilin watched it all from a distance. She snapped her finger.  
  
"That was the perfect oppurtunity Sakura!" she mumbled. "Always staring and blushing, why can't they just admit they like eah other?" She kicked a pile of snow. "He just has to tell her he loves her! And she just has to tell him she loves him!" She sighed. "The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up soon... if they don't go together, I'll be angry! I mean, what if Sakura ends up with Eriol? Or what if Syaoran ends up with Tomoyo?" She made a fist and striked a heroic pose. "I, Li Meilin, vow to myself that I will het them to the dance together!" The school bell rang. "After class!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura sat down in her desk and heaved a sigh. "Hey, what's wrong?" a voice from behind asked. She could tell it was none other than Tomoyo. She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, nothing, everything's fine, fine and dandy, couldn't be better!" She paused. "Is it obvious I'm stressed?" She giggled.   
  
"Hai! What happened Sakura?" She searched her mind for something to say.   
  
"Oh, well, last night I was up late studying for that big Math test today, and on the way to school, I guess I sorta dropped my notes!" she said, holding up a paper with geometrical figures on it. Meilin watched the whole thing from her seat. She giggled.  
  
"Sakura...you're such a liar!" she mumbled to herself. "I guess you don't want to mention your secret fantasy, Syaoran, do you?" Tomoyo kept talking to Sakura.   
  
"The Valentine's Day Dance is comming up. Do you have a date?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't know if I want to go."  
  
"Sakura! I'm sure every guy in this class would give anything to dance with you! Besides, I was going to make you a dress!" She sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I guess if someone asked me to go, I'd go." she said.  
  
"Is there anyone you would like to go with? Well, because I could ask them for you." Sakura looked around the classroom, as her emerald eyes met with a pair of amber ones. She blushed and turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
"No, you don't have to do that for me, it's OK."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." She walked away.  
  
"Stupid Sakura! You coud've told her to tell Syaoran!" Meilin mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Eriol." Meilin said.  
  
"Ano, do you know if Sakura has a date for the dance?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, ano, yeah, she's going with..." She paused. "Syaoran."  
  
  
Well, chapter one = done! Yay! So does it sound good? More to come soon! Well, the blowfish is fired anyway it was getting me really annoyed. So anyway, please review!  
  
ADVERT - The Flower Child's Mailing List! - Sign up for an email when I post the new chapter! Further information in The Flower Child's bio. 


	2. Trouble for Syaoran

**MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - Updates may be a little slow right now because of... [dun dun dun] MID-TERM EXAMS! I hate them sooo much... darn... oh well! Onto the chapter! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I don't CCS, or anything releated to CCS. That is all.  
  
*Chapter 2 - Trouble for Syaoran*  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, wait up!" Tomoyo called, running after her. She turned around and waited.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to come to the library with me? I have to get a book for my book report."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" she beamed. They walked down the block and into the library. Eriol was sitting at the table reading a magazine. "Konnichiwa!" Sakura said cheerfull.  
  
"Oh, Konnichiwa guys." he said looking up from his magazine, smiling.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing really. I was thinking about who I could ask to the dance. I was going to ask you Sakura, but sinse your already going with Syaoran I had to reconsider."  
  
"I'm not going to the dance with anyone." she said, baffled.  
  
"Oh, Meilin told me you were going with Syaoran." She began to blush. "I guess he was going to ask you, he just didn't get a chance yet. I wouldn't want to spoil his plans."  
  
"Aww... that was so sweet Eriol! Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Tomoyo asked starry-eyed.  
  
"Okay, that sounds cool." She went away to look for a book. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Syaoran will ask you to go." he said assuringly. The chestnut-haired boy peered around the corner of a bookshelf.   
  
'Meilin, what did you do?' He walked out the back door of the library and ran home. He picked up his green phone and dialed Meilin's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." a voice answered.  
  
"Moshi Moshi Meilin, it's Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you tell Eriol that I'm going to the dance with Sakura?"  
  
'Darn! He found out! But how...?' "Well, I thought you might have wanted to go with her, seeing how you like her and everything..." Syaoran could feel the heat building inside his face.  
  
"Meilin! I can't ask Sakura to the dance! I'm too freaked out! And now she's waiting for me to ask her, and I'm not!" he yelled.  
  
"Relax, loverboy, I'll help you. The dance is two weeks away. You have to buy tickets a week in advance. You have a whole week to ask her. Ask her to go to Starbucks tomorrow after school." she suggested.  
  
[A/N Do they have Starbucks in Japan? Do they even drink coffee in Japan?]  
  
"I will if you come with us." Syaoran said, subbornly.  
  
"Fine, I will come, but you are doing most of the talking."  
  
"Alright. Ja Ne." They both hung up the phone as Syaoran sighed a long uhh... sigh. 'How am I going to pull this off?' He sat for a moment and thought until the doorbell rang. It was Meilin, with a large piece of poster board under her arm.   
  
"You're not going to screw this up as long as I'm around." she said, looking for the phone. "This is what you gotta do." She picked up the phone. I'll hold up these cards and you read that they say." He took the phone.  
  
"Umm... Okay..." He dialed the number. Meilin held up a card so he was ready to read it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking." a voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura, this is Syaoran." he said.  
  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Syaoran, what's up?" He looked at Meilins card.  
  
"Umm... do you want to go to Starbucks after school with Meilin and I?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" she said happily. Syaoran was relieved.  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. Ja Ne." he said, hanging up the phone. He was blushing.  
  
"Well, I guess she's coming, right?" Meilin asked desparately. He nodded.  
  
"You gotta help me Meilin. Please, I'll never ask for any favors ever again. Ever." Syaoran pleaded. She smiled.   
  
"I wouldn't dessert you. Ever. All I want is you two to be happy." She winked. "Besides, I know you like her, anyway. Your always staring at her." Syaoran flushed. She'd gotten him on that one. Just like she always did. They used the rest of the night planning Syaoran's moves.  
  
  
And... Cut! That's it for chapter two! Be sure to read chapter three! Please R&R. [I kind of miss having the blowfish around...]  
  
ADVERT - The Flower Child's Mailing List! - Sign up for an email when I post the new chapter! Further information in The Flower Child's bio.**


	3. Over-Sugared-Coffee

MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - THANK GOD MID-TERMS ARE OVER! Yay~ On wif da story! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I, The Flower Child, do not own CCS. I never will own CCS. Please do not sue me. Arigatou.  
  
*Chapter 3 - Over-Sugared-Coffee*  
  
Sakura yawned at her seat in Math class. It was boring... but, then again, what did you expect? "Psst.. Sakura?" a small voice said. She turned around to her friend Tomoyo.   
  
"Wanna come study at my place today? I can help you with your math." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo, but I've already got plans. I'm going to Starbucks with Syaoran and Meilin." Tomoyo similed.  
  
"Ooooooh Sakura I think someone likes you." she gushed. Syaoran was staring at her again. She looked at him and waved. He blushed a dark shade of red. "See... I told you." The bell rang. "Good luck today!" She waved good-bye and Sakura went to find Meilin and Sayoran. They were waiting outside the school building.   
  
"Well, let's go!" Meilin said cheerfully. They headed off to Starbucks. On the way they talked about the math test and how Sakura was not going to pass it. When they got to Starbucks, they decided what they would get. Sakura wanted a Frappuchino. Syaoran got a latte, and Meilin got a plain cup of coffee. [LOL, One of my common nicknames is CoffeeMate.] They sat down at a little table. "So Sakura," Meilin began. "Do you have a date for the Valentine's Day Dance?" she asked.  
  
"Ano... no..." Meilin sipped the coffee.   
  
"This coffee needs sugar. I'll be right back." She winked at Syaoran as if to say, 'This is your chance, ask her now,' then walked away.  
  
"S-Sakura?" he stuttered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"W-Would you like..." Fear got the best of him. "Would you like another Frappuchino?" She smiled.  
  
"No, that's okay." Meilin came back. She coould tell Syaoran didn't ask her by the expression on his face. It went on like this for the next half hour.   
  
"This still needs more sugar." Meilin said, getting up again. Sakura grabbed her hand.  
  
"Meilin, this is the sevententh time you are putting sugar in your coffee. You'll never go to sleep tonight." She sat back down as they finished their drinks and left.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked Meilin home. "Arigatou! We should do this again more often!" she said, waving from her porch before dissapearing into the house. Syaoran walked Sakura to her house. There was silence most of the way home.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran!" she said, running up the steps.  
  
"Matte! Sakura-chan..." She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Chan?" she whispered. She turned around.  
  
"Ano... Sakura-chan, would you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" Her face lit up.  
  
"H-Hai!" Syaoran blushed. "See you tomorrow, Syaoran!"  
  
  
CUT! End of Chapter Three! I know that was way short, but I ran outta idears... oh well! Chapter Four - News Travvels Fast, comming soon! R&R please!   
  
ADVERT - The Flower Child's Mailing List! Leave your email and I'll send you a notice when I post the new chapter! Further information on The Flower Child's bio. 


	4. News Travels Fast

MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - OK, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others because I felt like I was not writing enough for the others. OK? OK. Read now. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS or anything related to CCS so help me Bob.   
  
Bob - Whaddya want?  
  
TFC - Oh, nothing I was just swearing over you. You may now stop reading the disclaimer. [Why are you still reading the disclaimer? Read the story! Not the disclamier! The story! Scroll down now!]  
  
  
*Chapter 4 - News Travels Fast*  
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan!" Sakura called to the guardian beast. A little golden-yellow body emerged from one of her drawers.  
  
"What's all the screamin' for?" she smiled.  
  
"Syaoran asked me to the dance!"  
  
"So, the gaki finally asked you to the dance?" Kero-chan smirked.  
  
"He is NOT a gaki! He's very nice to me, and I... I..." she shook her head. "Where's the phone?" she asked.  
  
"In the drawer, I think." he responded, fluttering over to the TV to play Xzylon Warriors, his favourite video game. Sakura dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." a voice answered.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! It's Sakura."  
  
"What's up?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Syaoran asked me to the dance!" Sakura gushed.  
  
"Does that mean I can make you a dress?" Tomoyo responded, dazed.  
  
"Hai, of course, Tomoyo. I know it will be beautiful." She smiled, even though Tomoyo couldn't see it.  
  
"Would you like to come over tomorrow? We could have tea and cake and I can measure you for a dress." she offered.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fine." Sakura answered back.  
  
"Okay, meet me at the fence tomorrow after school. Ja Ne, Sakura!" They hung up. Sakura lugged her history textbook out of her backpack. She opened it and started to read. All the words began to spin and she felt dizzy. She laid her head on the textbook and fell asleep, only to be awoken minutes later by the shrill ring of the telephone.  
  
"Eh, moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." she answered groggily.  
  
"Moshi moshi Sakura-chan! You sound tired." It was Meilin.  
  
"Hai. I fell asleep studying for the history quiz tomorrow."  
  
"I heard the news!" Meilin's voice sounded bright and cheerey.  
  
"What news?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You and Syaoran are going to the dance, arn't you? I knew he'd ask you! Aww... you two will look sooooo kawaii! together!" Sakura scrathed her head.  
  
"Heh heh, news travels fast, doesn't it? Sorry Meilin, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow at school. Ja ne." They hung up and Sakura finished her studying.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura watched the clock. "C'mon, just a little more..." BRRRRIIIING! Three o'clock. Time to go to Tomoyo's house. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom, all except for Syaoran. He approached Terada-Sensei.   
  
"I-I would like to purchase my dance tickets." he said, staring at his sensei square in the eye. He smiled while taking two tickets out from his drawer.  
  
"So, who are you taking to the dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sa-Sakura-chan..." he whispered, blushing lightly.  
  
"I knew you would ask her!" he chuckled, handing him the tickets. Sayoran gave him the yen as he walked out of the classroom, a big smirk on his face. It seemed as if the entire world knew he liked Sakura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Yamazaki screamed from across the hallway. "I heard you were going to the dance with Sakura! I knew you could ask her! You're lucky to be going to the dance with the hottest girl in class!" Chiharu pinched his ear and they started fighting in the middle of the hallway. Syaoran ran out the door in disbelief, and didn't stop til he got home.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura stood outside by the fence waiting for Tomoyo when Rob, the school punk, walked over to her. "So, Sakura..." he said trying to seduce her. "Wanna go to the dance?"  
  
"I-I-I'm already going with Syaoran." she said, turning her head.  
  
"Woudn't you much rather go with me?" he asked, pushing up on her. She leaned back into the fence, holding on to the wire as tightly as she could.   
  
"NO!" she said, almost spitting in his face.  
  
"What if I make you wanna go with me?" he questioned, putting his hands on her hips, and kissing her neck.  
  
"HEY!" she finally heard someone call. Rob turned around.   
  
"What do you want Meilin?" he snorted.  
  
"Leave Sakura alone. She alredy has a date for the dance." Rob let go of Sakura. He circled Meilin a few times before saying,  
  
"I'll make you a deal." He smiled at Meilin. "I'll leave Sakura alone. If you go to the dance with me."  
  
  
YAY~ Cliffhanger. Sorry I just had to do that. Oh well. How is it coming? Please send me a review! Thanks you and have a nice day / night / afternoon / evening whatever.  
  
ADVERT - The Flower Child's Mailing List! - Leave your email and I'll send you a message when I post the next chapter! Further info on The Flower Child's bio. 


	5. The Dress

MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - YAY~ I'm sick. I have more time to wite. YAY again. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS now just read the freakin' story!  
  
  
  
*Chapter 5 - The Dress*  
  
"I accept." Meilin said, sternly.   
  
"NO!" Sakura shouted. "You don't have to do that." Meilin nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. I won't let you break your date with Syaoran." she truned to Sakura. "He really wants to go with you." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Meilin. You are a true friend." Rob butted in.  
  
"See you two chicks later. I gotta go stuff Marvin in a locker now." He walked away. Suddenly Tomoyo came running up to them.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" she asked when she saw the nervous look on her face.  
  
"Meilin saved me." she responded, flashing her a smile.  
  
"From who?"   
  
"Rob. He tried to get me to go to the dance with him, till Meilin showed up and said she would go with him." she explained, mixing up her words.  
  
"Would you like me to make you a dress?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll jiust wear something from the closet."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sakura is coming over for tea and cake and them I will take measurments fro her dress. Would you like to come along anyway?" Tomoyo offered. She smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tomoyo pulled a box out of the cabinet. "Put this on the table." she told Sakura. She brewed a pot of tea. They all knelt around the little coffee table as Tomoyo pulled the lid off the box. The inside revealed a lovely cake decorated with frosting flowers.  
  
"WOW!" Sakura and Meilin exclaimed. She cut the cake, giving a slice to everyone. Sakura took a bite. "This is really good!" She smiled, then put her fork down for a moment. "Meilin, you said that Syaoran really wanted to go to the dance with me. Did... did he really say that?" She nodded.  
  
"Those words came straight out of his mouth." Sakura blushed. They finished eating their cake and then ran off to Tomoyo's huge room. They began the measurements. Sakura stepped up onto a stool and held out her arms. Tomoyo took out a tape measurer. She came to an estimate.  
  
"Does that look about right?" she asked. Meilin nodded, then whispered something to Tomoyo. "That's a good idea."   
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll see." was her answer. Tomoyo and Meilin smiled at each other.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A week later, Meilin and Sakura were back in Tomoyo's room. She opened the lid of a box on her bed, and lifted out the contense. It was a sleeveless purple dress with pink trimmings. Next, she took out two purple cuffs to go around her arms and finally, a floppy hat to match the dress. Sakura tried it on. "WOW! Thanks for the idea of the sleeveless dress Meilin! It looks great!" Tomoyo declared.  
  
"You're welcome!" she said back, smiling.  
  
"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Now we go over your dance steps." Tomoyo said, gesturing to Meilin to come and demonstrate. "Now, you have to put your arms around his neck and he'll put his arms around your waist." Meilin said, doing the actions as she spoke of them. They began slow dancing with each other.  
  
"You guys look funny!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing and pointing at them.  
  
"We're trying to make a point." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I already know how to dance!" she said."  
  
"Look, tonight's the big night! Are you sure you're ready?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I'm positive!"   
  
"Well then Sakura, sit down right here and I will do your makeup." Tomoyo said. She plopped down in a chair in front of a huge vanity mirror. Tomoyo applied blush, purple eye shadow, and lovely pink lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Is that really me?' she asked herself. The doorbell rang. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other.   
  
"It's Syaoran!" they said in unison. They ran downstairs and swung open the door.  
  
"Kombanwa. (Good evening)" he said. They stood blocking Syaoran's view of Sakura.  
  
"Your date awaits you." Meilin said, as they parted revealing Sakura...  
  
  
END CHAPTER 5! YAY~ Just one more chapter to go! Happy Happy Joy Joy! OK, review and look for the next chapter!  
  
ADVERT - The Flower Child's Mailing List! - Leave your email in your review and I'll send you a notice when I post the final chapter. Further info on TFC's bio. 


	6. The Dance

MATCHMAKER MEILIN  
  
A/N - YAY~ YAY~ YAY~ It's finally the last chapter! I'm so happy... Just go on and read the story will ya? - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS now READ!  
  
*Chapter 6 - The Dance*  
  
Syaoran gasped. He looked Sakura over, and then suddenly, their eyes met. Amber blended with emerald. She smiled. "May we go?" she asked eagerly. Speechless, Syaoran nodded. She wlked down the porch steps, as he took her hand in his, and they walked to the school dance.  
  
"Best of luck Sakura!" Meilin whispered. She and Tomoyo trailed after them.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Syaoran presented his tickets at the front door. The couple walked inside. The gym was brightly decoreted with red hearts and pink stramers. There was a snack table, a DJ, and lots of people were already dancing in the center of the room. Tomoyo found Eriool and they walked over to Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Sakura. Syaoran." Eriol greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" they said in unison. "Where is Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think she went to find Rob." Tomoyo explained, scratching her head.  
  
"Rob? Isn't he the school punk? Why is Meilin at the dance with him?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"It's a long story." the girls answered, sweatdropping.  
  
"So, who else is here?" Eriol asked, changing the subject. They looked around the room.  
  
"There's Chiharu and Yamazaki." Sakura said, pointing.  
  
"And there's Rika and Terada-Sensei." Syaoran added. Tomoyo looked across the room.  
  
"Is that...?" She squinted. "Is that Naoko? Flirting with Danny?"   
  
"You mean the kid from homeroom?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe she finally found someone she loves." They were interrupted bya loud groan from behind them. It was Meilin, accompanied by Rob. She was rubbing her shoulder. Sakura frowned.  
  
"He hit me. I wasn't cooperating with him." Meilin mouthed to her. Sakura looked at Tomyo, her eyes full of worry.  
  
"Do you think Meilin will be okay?" she whispered to her. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Meilin is very strong. She can take him." She smiled.  
  
"Okay. Let's go dance." Sakura said, running out onto the floor with Tomoyo. Meilin started after them, but was held back.  
  
"You are my date you will stay with me." Rob scolded.  
  
"But I want to go socialize!" she shouted.  
  
"You will socialize with me." he insisted. Meilin watched Sakura and Tomoyo have a good time.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
An hour after sitting and talking about nothing but crud, Meilin decided to get up. "Where are you going?" Rob grabbed her arm. "Get back here!"  
  
"NO!" she shouted at him. "You are a baka. A dirty rotten peice of crap!" All of a sudded, he slapped her violently across the face. She clutched the side of her cheek that was in pain. She was on the verge of crying. Sakura and Tomoyo came running over. She put her arm around Meilin.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"H-He slapped me a-again, in the-the face." she stuttered out. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"I'll be right back!" She ran away. Sakura glanced over Meilin's shoulder. Rob was staring mischeiviously at her.  
  
"Bobaka. (Stupid ass)" she whispered to him. Tomoyo came back with Terada-Sensei. He glared at Rob.  
  
"That kind of behavior will not be tolerated! As of now, you are expelled from this school!" he yelled, grabbing his shirt and dragging him out of the gym. Sakura got Meilin a cold rag to put on her face. A little while later, Meilin was able to get up and dance. During JLO's 'Ain't It Funny' she slipped away from the group to reqest a song to the DJ. Suddenly the lights dimmed and *NSYNC's 'This I Promise You' came on. [RRRR! I hate *NSYNC but I had no other good slow songs!] Meilin grabbed the mike away from the DJ.  
  
"This is for you Sakura and Syaoran so get your butts on the floor!" Couples had already been shuffling around on the dance floor. Chiharu and Yamazaki. Rika and Terada-Sensei [@.@] Naoko and her new boyfriend Danny. Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran got up and held his hand out.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" he asked. She blushed.  
  
"H-Hai!" They walked onto he floor. He put his arms around Sakura's waist and she put her arms around his neck as they carefully swayed back and forth to *NSYNC's love tune. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with loving eyes. "Syoaran..." she whispered, still blushing. "Ai...Ai..."  
  
"Aishiteru." he finished for her Both smiled and blushed, leaning in and finally their lips touched. They deepened their kiss and Meilin smiled from where she was watching as she whispered to herself,  
  
"True Love."  
  
  
THE END! Oh, bravo! YAY~ I loved this story! Yay for me! OK send me a review! Ja Ne!  
  
PS Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
